


Faith

by darkangel86



Series: Faith [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Catherine?” A voice startled her once again from her thoughts. Only. It wasn't Steve's voice surprising her and making her jump. It was Danny's. “Catherine, what...?” Danny's sharp intake of air in front of her could mean only one thing. He'd seen the sleeping baby sat in her car seat at her feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I've always liked writing kid!fics so I thought I'd give one a go in this fandom.

It wasn't that Catherine didn't like kids. She loved them. Even from a young age she just always seemed to have a natural ability with them. Whether it was getting them to eat their strained peas or being able to help sooth them into a dreamless sleep, she'd always had a knack for taking care of children. But then, those children were never hers. They didn't go home with her at the end of the day, she wasn't responsible for their little lives past whatever time their actual parents returned home from date night. 

She supposed that was why it came as such a shock to her when, after giving birth to her own perfectly healthy 7 lbs, 19 inches long baby girl, she felt next to nothing. No bond. No instinct. Nothing. Postpartum depression, they told her but Catherine knew. She supposed that depression played a part after giving birth but she tried. Catherine tried so hard to be a good mother, like the one she'd grown up with. Even now, looking down at her daughter as she lay sleeping in her car seat, Catherine knew she could never be the mother this little girl needed. She deserved better. She deserved someone who could look at her and be nearly consumed by love and affection for her. Someone that would give her the stars and moon, if she asked for them. She needed someone to look out for her and protect her from all the evils of the world. She needed Steve.

“This the place, ma'am?” The cab driver asked, startling Catherine from her thoughts. She blinked away the tears that had started to form in her eyes and smiled.

“Yeah, this is the place. If you don't mind, just keep the meter running. I'm not sure how long I'll be,” Catherine said, gripping the diaper bag strap tightly in her hand.

“Long as you can pay, I can wait.” The cabby said with a nod.

The walk from the driveway to the front door of Steve's house was one that Catherine had made hundreds of times over the years. Everything looked the same. Nothing was out of place. There were birds chirping somewhere close by, a gentle breeze blowing as she stepped up to the door. It was exactly like it had been the day she left, almost a year ago. Everything was the same and yet completely different.

Raising her hand to knock, Catherine steeled herself. She could do this. She could face Steve. There was no other choice. She felt her breath stutter in her chest at the sound of footsteps behind the door. She opened her mouth, just as the door in front of her opened. She'd played this moment over and over in her mind. How she'd react seeing Steve for the first time in almost a year. What she'd tell him when he first saw his daughter. Would she apologize for keeping her a secret? Would Steve be angry? Would he yell? Tell her to leave? Would he refuse to acknowledge their baby girl? Of course not. Steve was a lot of things but cold and cruel he was not.

“Catherine?” A voice startled her once again from her thoughts. Only. It wasn't Steve's voice surprising her and making her jump. It was Danny's. “Catherine, what...?” Danny's sharp intake of air in front of her could mean only one thing. He'd seen the sleeping baby sat in her car seat at her feet.

“I.” Catherine barely spoke. Only managing a single word before her tears finally fell. “Is Steve... Danny, is Steve here?” She asked, looking up into Danny's wide eyes.

“He's not. He um, he got called in. We got called in but he forgot his phone and asked if I could swing by and pick it up for him on my way in and, Catherine, what the fuck?” Danny's voice trailed off into a whisper as he eyed the sleeping baby.

“Please, Danny, I. She's Steve's. Of course she is and I. I can't do this. I tried. I tried so hard to love her and be what she needed but I'm not it. I can't do it. She needs Steve. She needs her father.” Catherine rambled, tears falling steadily down her pale cheeks.

“Jesus Christ, Catherine. What the hell?”

“I know. I know, Danny. I'm so sorry but I can't. I can't keep her. I want her but I can't do it. I, I would never give her up to anyone but Steve. Can you, please don't hate me. Please, Danny. Take her. Take her to Steve. Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I never meant for this to happen. I didn't know, when I left. I was four months before I knew. I thought, I thought I could do it, Danny. I wanted to be her mother. I tried but I can't. I'm not what she needs.” Catherine was unprepared for the rough hug Danny dragged her into. She felt her body sag against his as she clutched at the back of his shirt and cried.

“Please, Cath, please. Its okay. It'll be okay. I promise. Just calm down and lets talk. I can take you to see Steve and you can explain all of this and, Cath, fuck, you know he'll do whatever he needs to do for you and, Christ, and the baby.” 

“I know he will, Danny. But there's nothing he can do for me. I,” She trailed off, riffling through the diaper bag and pulling a thick envelope from it. “Its all in here. Her birth certificate, papers from the hospital. I've signed my rights over to him. Fully. She's his now.”

“Catherine, wait, what? No, you!” Danny's surprised shout caused the small bundle at their feet to shift and whine. “What?” His wide eyes looked up from the slowly waking baby to Catherine.

“I tried, Danny. She's a good girl. A perfect girl but she's not mine. She's all Steve.” Catherine smiled despite the situation. “With, surprisingly, blonde hair.” Her eyes crinkled in the corners as she looked at Danny. “I know you love him, Danny, so help him. Please. Steve's not going to have the first clue what to do here and you do. Grace is such an amazing young lady. And, Charlie, was it? He was still so small when I saw him last but if he's anything like his big sister, he's going to be just as amazing.” She smiled again, finally feeling a sense of calm wash over her.

“I don't, fuck, Catherine. What, what am I supposed to say here?” Danny asked, running his hands through his hair.

“Say you'll take her to Steve. Say you'll help him. Tell me you'll be for him everything that I could never be.”

“You're serious.” Danny said, wide eyed as he stood unblinking.

“I am. Don't tell me you don't love him.”

“Of course I fucking do, Catherine.” Danny snapped. “Fuck. Shit. Yeah. Yes, okay. I love him. Doesn't mean he feels the same.”

“I never knew you were blind, Danny Williams. That man looks at you like you've hung the moon, just for him.” Catherine smiled a small smile at the blush adorning Danny's cheeks. “He's going to need you.”

“You know damned well I'll be there for him. But Cath, are you sure? Are you sure this is what you want to do? You want to just give your kid away?” Danny asked, still not quite believing what was happening.

“I'm not giving her away, Danny. Steve is her father. She needs him. More than me right now. We don't, there's no bond there. There should be a bond between a mother and her child and its not there. I tried. She's tried. We're just not what the other needs. Do I want to see her go? No. I don't. But I've come to terms with watching her from afar if I'm so permitted. I have no problem with her knowing I'm her mother and maybe one day I'll try and explain all of this to her. I love her very much and that is why I'm letting her go.”

“Christ almighty, Cath.” Danny sighed, this time looking down at the baby at their feet. “She's gorgeous.”

Catherine smiled.

“Of course she is.” Shifting the strap of the diaper bag from her shoulder to Danny's she leaned down and grasped the handle of the car seat “You'll tell her I love her, right? Please. Make sure she knows that I do love her, even if its not how she needs to be loved, she is loved.”

“I will, Cath. I promise she'll know.” Danny's voice was strangled and when Catherine looked up she was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

“You're exactly what they need, Danny. You'll take care of them. I have faith in you.” Catherine said as she leaned forward and placed a small kiss on her daughters cheek and then almost as an after thought, on Danny's cheek as well.

Danny gripped the handle to the car seat tightly in his hands. He knuckles were white when he finally looked down.

“Wait, Catherine!” Danny called out as he watched Catherine walk back down the drive towards a waiting cab. “Her name! Catherine, what's her name?” He asked, eyes wide as he watched her turn and look at him.

“Faith, Danny. Her name is Faith.” Smiling, Catherine climbed into the back and the cab and closed the door. With one last look out the window, she released a shuddering breath and smiled at the look of pure awe on Danny's face as he looked down at the child Catherine had so desperately loved.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Steve huffed as he climbed out of his truck. All he needed Danny to do was stop by the house and pick up his phone. That was it. Easy. Simple. Except, apparently not.

“Seriously, Danno, what? How hard is it to stop by and grab my phone? Why exactly did I need to come home? It should be right where I left it, on the kitchen counter beside my coffee cup and...” Steve trailed off as he turned the corner into the kitchen.

Danny stood with his back to Steve and he immediately knew something wasn't right. The stiffness of Danny's shoulders put him on alert. Later, he'd contemplate how he knew just by the tightness of Danny's shoulders that something was wrong. Later. Not now. Now Steve stood frozen, his eyes never leaving the man in front of him as he slowly began to speak.

“Steve, I'm gonna need you to be calm, okay? And quiet. Do not freak out on me. You need to listen before you say or do anything, okay?” Danny spoke to Steve as if he were dealing with a skittish animal.

“Danny, what's going on?” Steve asked, his voice tight and strained. He watched as Danny turned. It was obvious the other man was holding something. Something pink. Something alive. Something... “What the fuck?” Steve released a harsh breath as what his partner was holding came fully into view. “Danno?” Steve's eyes were wide as he looked at the small pink bundle in front of him.

“Let's take this into the living room, yeah? Get comfortable. We need to talk, babe.” Danny said carefully, his eyes moving from the baby in his arms to his completely stunned friend in front of him. “Grab her bag and follow me, okay?” Danny didn't wait for Steve's reply. Instead he quickly turned on his heel and moved past Steve into the other room. “And her bottle!” Danny called after him.

Steve felt as if he was moving on autopilot. Doing as he was told, he grabbed the apparent diaper bag sitting on his kitchen table along with the warm bottle of milk beside of it. His mind was reeling. He felt himself move towards the living room, unsure of what exactly was happening.

“Um, Danno. I think you really need to start talking, okay? Where, where did you get a baby from? Is it, is it yours? Rachel wasn't pregnant and you haven't been with anyone in long enough for a baby to be possible so what the actual fuck is going on?” Steve asked, wide eyed as he handed over the bottle of milk to his partner.

“She's not mine, Steve.” Was all Danny said as he went about feeding the child in his arms. “See that envelope on the table? Open it.” Setting himself down in the recliner, Danny watched his friend like a hawk. He watched as Steve picked up the envelope. Watched as he opened it. Watched as all the color drained from his face as he dropped heavily down onto the couch behind him.

“Danny?” Steve's voice was barely a whisper. It was the first time in a long time that Danny could ever remember hearing such fear in his partner's voice. Despite that, Danny smiled.

“Yeah, Steve. She's yours.” Removing the bottle from her mouth, Danny carefully placed Faith against his shoulder and began patting her on the back.

“What?” Steve started, his eyes once again the size of saucers.

“Babies can't burp on their own when they're this little so we gotta help 'em out.” Readjusting her a little higher up on his shoulder Danny proceeded to pat her back until she let out a tiny little burp. “Good girl!” Danny said, a wide smile on his face as he brought Faith back into his line of sight.

Steve watched as Danny used the corner of his shirt to wipe away a small dribble of milk. He flinched when Danny stood.

“Listen to me, Steven,” Danny started as he stepped closer to the other man. “I understand if you're scared. Hell, right now, I'd say you're so full of emotions you don't even know where to start. Scared. Shocked. Confused. Mad. Whatever the hell you wanna be, you can be. But you got someone now that would really like to meet you, okay? So, we're going to come say hey and you are not going to freak out on her. Got it?” 

Steve nodded.

“Yeah, Danno. I got it.”

“Good. Now,” Danny stepped up to where Steve was sitting on the couch and sat down beside of him. “This, Steven, is Faith. Faith,” Danny said as he turned to look the one month old in the eyes. “This is Steve. Or well, probably best to not go calling him by his first name and all. Least not til you're well into your teenage years and suddenly decide you hate him.” Danny chuckled as he turned to place the baby in Steve's arms.

“Danny, I..”

“Nope. Hush. You did this with Joan and everything was fine. Its the exact same with Faith. Granted she's a little smaller than Joan was but still, same basic premise. Make sure you've got her head under control. She can't do that herself yet for a while so you've gotta help her with it. See! There ya go. Good job, buddy.” Danny was beaming as he looked at Steve holding his daughter.

“She's. She's really mine?” Steve managed to ask without much of a tremor in his voice.

“Yeah, babe. She's yours.” Danny sighed as he sat back against the couch in an attempt to get comfortable. “I was on my way out the door with your phone earlier when someone knocked. Imagine my surprise when I opened the door to Catherine. Imagine my even greater surprise when she tells me I've gotta take her kid, your kid, and give her to you. Christ, Steve, she was a wreck.” Danny ran his hands over his face as he sighed.

“I don't understand. She left me. She never called. Or wrote. Or, fuck, Danny.” Steve turned wide eyes on his best friend once again. “She's mine?”

Danny smiled a soft smile as he reached for the papers in the envelope Catherine had given him.

“Birth certificate, with your name listed as father. DNA test results, I assume just for everyones peace of mind. Legal court documents signing her rights as a mother away and giving complete and full custody of Faith to you. Yeah, babe, I'd say she's definitely yours.”

“She's mine.” Steve said as he looked down at the baby in his arms. There was no way he could have fought the smile that stretched across his face as he took in the bright blue eyes, the small tuffs of blonde hair and the chubby pink cheeks. “Danny, she's mine.” Steve said again, this time turning his smile towards the other man.

Danny felt himself mirror Steve, a smile so bright on his face he was sure his cheeks would be feeling it later.

The moment, however magical it was, was suddenly broken by a stench Danny remembered all too well. The look of pure horror on Steve's face was worth the disgusting diaper he ended up having to change when Steve began to gag.

“Big tough NAVY Seal my ASS!” Danny yelled through the house at Steve's retreating back. “Big ass baby, more like it. Daddy's a bit of a pansy, dear Faith.” Danny giggled as he placed a clean diaper on the little girl. “Gonna have to toughen him up. Yes we are, oh yes we are.” With Faith clean and back in his arms, Danny went in search of Steve. It was easy enough. He just followed the sounds of dry heaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Danny groaned, a bit too loud probably, when he finally dropped himself down onto Steve's couch. 

“Tired, Danno?” Steve asked from his spot in the recliner across from him.

Danny grinned when he cracked an eye open only to be met with a sleeping Faith completely at ease in her father's arms.

“It's been a while since I've had to spend a day in a fucking Baby's R Us, Steven. I forgot what pure torture it can be.” Danny groaned, again, as he arched his sore back and stretched. 

“Seeing as I have never been in one before today and I'm perfectly fine, I think you might be over reacting, just a bit.” Steve grinned at his partner, his eyes traveling down to the small sliver of skin exposed when Danny had stretched.

“Let's see who's talking after you've had to put that crib together, okay big guy? You know she's gotta sleep somewhere and unless you plan on letting her sleep in your bed tonight, its gotta be done.” Danny smirked when the grin immediately left Steve's face.

“She can't sleep with me.” Steve said, his voice full of fear. “I move around worse than Charlie does at night!”

Danny chuckled. It was true. The one time Charlie had insisted on taking a nap with uncle Steve, in uncle Steve's bed, had ended in tears. For both Charlie and Steve.

“So then we've got our work cut out for us, don't we?” Danny said, his eyes closing almost of their own accord.

“We, Danno?” Steve's voice was hesitant when he spoke and Danny sighed.

“Be real now, Steve. If I up and walked out that door right this very minute, could you do this? Could you handle her by yourself?”

Steve looked down at Faith and grinned.

“Hell no, Danno.”

“Exactly. Now. I've been through this before with Grace and to an extent Charlie. Though he was already out of the baby stage before I knew he was mine, my point still stands. I'm here to help you. However I can.” Danny smiled at Steve and Steve found himself smiling right back.

“Kinda goes above and beyond the call of duty, doesn't it? I mean, is this what best friends do? Help their hopelessly clueless partner raise their new daughter?” Steve asked before realizing exactly how that sounded. “I mean...”

“No, babe. You got it right.” Danny said as he sat up and looked at Steve. “It is above and beyond for what friends would do but then,” Danny took a deep breath. “I think we both know we're not just friends, don't we? At least, I'm hoping its more than that. Kinda been hopin' that for a while now actually.” Chuckling, Danny rubbed at the back of his neck nervously.

“Its just one bombshell after another today, ain't it, Danny?” Steve grinned.

“In for a penny, in for a pound, as they say.”

It was quiet for the next few minutes with neither man entirely sure what to say. It wasn't like what Danny had said surprised Steve. Not exactly. Of course there was more to their friendship than just friendship. Anyone with eyes could see that. From the day they'd first met people had been accusing them of being nothing more than an old married couple. Six years ago Steve had shrugged it off as nothing more than too many people with too much free time on their hands to over analyzing everything. Six years later and Steve could say with 100% certainty that he loved Danny. Had for a few years now. Maybe it had started out as a brotherly love that had developed into a best friend sort of bond but now? Now Steve knew exactly what it felt like to be in love with someone. It only made sense to him that that someone was Danny. No one else made that kind of sense to him. Not even Catherine, now that he thought back on it.

“Hey, Danno?” Steve finally spoke, shaking himself from his thoughts.

“Yeah, babe?” Danny asked, uncertainty in his eyes.

“You maybe wanna go on some dates with me? Maybe help me raise my new daughter?” Steve grinned as he asked.

“Really, Steven?” Danny's face broke out into a huge grin as he began to laugh.

“Really, Daniel.” Steve smiled brightly across his daughter to the man he was completely ass over elbows in love with.

“Yeah, babe. I think I kinda do.” Danny's answering smile and the bashful duck of his head made something in Steve's stomach flutter.

“So, the crib then?” Steve asked, eyes locked on Danny.

“How about, just for tonight, she sleeps with us?” Danny suggested.

“Us?” Steve stood and moved towards where Danny was still sat on the couch. Carefully, as not to disturb his sleeping daughter, he leaned into Danny. “Us sounds good, Danno.” Steve said as he brushed his lips gently across Danny's. “Us sounds really good.” Danny's answering grin against Steve's lips was all the other man needed to know that just maybe everything was going to be okay. He had Danny, he had his daughter and tomorrow they'd figure the rest of it out. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> The plan is for this to be the start of a new series. Hopefully its an idea people like.


End file.
